Magnus and Alec's World Adventures
by xxGothicPrincessxx
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED! Set during City of Fallen Angels. Magnus and Alec visit many different places and stuff like that.
1. Magnus and Alec Lands in Paris

Magnus pushed open the door to his and Alec's hotel door and waved an arm; inviting the raven haired boy inside.

"Isn't it darling?" Magnus asked.

"If you call bright and colorful darling, then yes, it is." Alec said, scowling.

The walls were a bright red; with gold trimming and decorated with plush couches and a flat screen TV hanging on the wall. The kitchen was part of the living room, separated by a wall with a huge window on it. It was filled with top of the line appliances and gadgets. At the very end of the hall was a single door.

"So…there's only one room?" Alec asked Magnus, who was prodding at the television screen.

"Yes, looks like we'll be sharing a room." Magnus straightened and crossed his arms, "Is there a problem with that."

"No, it's just…we never slept in the same room, let alone bed." Alec explained.

Magnus sat down on the couch and shrugged his shoulders. "At least we will be alone." Magnus leered and gestured for Alec to come over.

Alec walked toward Magnus and was immediately grabbed by the sparkly warlock. Magnus kissed Alec passionately. Magnus forced open Alec's mouth and their tongues explored each other's mouths.

_God is lips are soft. _Alec thought, grabbing Magnus's shirt and rucking it up, moving his hands over Magnus's smooth back. Magnus pulled away and Alec whimpered.

"Let's save that for later. After all, we have site seeing to do!"  
Magnus threw his arms into the air and walked to their room, laughing, to change.

A Little Later

Alec was sitting on the couch, flipping through channels when Alec stepped into his view and made a kissy face.

"What are you wearing?" Alec choked, holding back laughs.

"My Paris outfit. Jealous?" Magnus said, posing.

Magnus wore a striped sweater, with leather pants that showed off his killer legs, and a sparkly beret.

"Shall we go; let us see the city of love." Magnus asked, grabbing Alec's hand and dragged him towards the door.


	2. Failed Attempt

Chapter Two

"Did you see how those people were staring at you? I felt so exposed." Alec groaned, opening the door to the hotel.

"You're used to hiding behind that glamour. Get used to it, babe. With me, people can't help but stare!" Magnus says with glee, pushing Alec into the door.

"No, they were staring because what you're wearing is insanely stereotypical!"

"I saw at least 5 people wearing this exact outfit, though they did not wear it better than I."

Alec groaned and fell into the couch, exhausted and closed his eyes.

"Don't you dare go to sleep, Alexander! We have so much more to see." Magnus whined.

"We've been out all day. What more could we possibly see?"

"How about the city at night, or how about going to a restaurant for dinner?

"No." Alec said simply.

Magnus huffed and climbed onto Alec's lap. "You're no fun. What about we have a little fun here then?" Magnus says cupping Alec's chin.

The raven-haired boy blushed and swatted at the warlock. Magnus dodged his hits, and stayed perched on Alec's lap. Magnus leaned down and kissed Alec's neck. His pointy teeth scratching the delicate flesh, eliciting moans from the Shadowhunter. Alec wrapped his arms around the warlock's waist and kissed him. Magnus got what he wanted out of the boy.

Alec pushed the warlock down onto the couch and kissed him ferociously. The warlock moaned into his mouth and tried to get off the Shadowhunter's shirt. Alec fumbled with Magnus's leather pants.

"God, Magnus, how the hell did you get these pants on?" Alec said, annoyed.

That completely ruined the romantic mood and Alec got off of the warlock. The warlock groaned in anger.

"You're a Shadowhunter; you've been training with your hands all your life! I thought you would be able to get them off." Magnus shouted to Alec's retreating form. Alec shrugged and continued to their room.

_I will have you Alexander Gabriel Lightwood!_

Later that night

Alec listened to the sound of the shower water and tried to keep dirty thoughts from his mind. He was really scared about…having sex with Magnus. He never done it and was sure Magnus would criticize him. Alec was a handsome boy, with his black hair; that stayed a rumpled mess and blue eyes. Magnus had always been sure he had lots of other men on the side.

"Aleeeeec," Magnus purred. "I have a surprise for you."

Alec glanced up and blushed; the red working its way across his face and neck.

Magnus wore nothing at all. The water plastered his usually spiky hair to his head, his body lean and toned, down to his button-less stomach. Alec stopped at his waist and refused to look farther.

Alec turned from Magnus, "Put some clothes on!"

"Why? Are you scared?" Magnus purred.

"No, j-just put some clothes on."

Suddenly, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck. Alec was fully aware of Magnus's manhood against his thigh. Alec blushed even more, if that were possible.

"Your face is so red, Alec." Magnus said into the raven-haired boy's ear. "Don't you wanna have a little fun?"

Magnus's hand started to trail down Alec's chest.

"What- what the hell are you doing?" Alec nearly screamed. Magnus's hand was at his pants hem (?). He unbuttoned the button and proceeded into Alec's boxers.

Alec tried to fight off the warlock, but Magnus stuck on like a leech. Magnus gripped Alec's manhood and started to circle squeeze. One finger circled the head.

Alec moaned and was unable to fight, his knees ready to give out on him. His body fought was against him and he became hard.

"Don't be scared Alexander. I'll be gentle." Magnus said and let go of Alec.

Alec fell into Magnus's arms, his eyes filled with tears. Magnus, caught off guard, nearly toppled over.

"I do love you Magnus. I just…never have done this before. I guess I am scared."

"You've had thought about it, haven't you?" Magnus asked gently. "Maybe even with Jace."

Alec's eyes widened in surprise and held onto Magnus harder. He didn't want to fall over.

"We don't have to do this tonight you know. I'll wait…until you're ready. If you want to, just ask." Magnus said, leading the Shadowhunter to the bed. He kissed Alec's forehead and went to put on clothes, sorrowfully.

"Wait…what about my erection!" Alec shouted.

"….You can take care of that yourself…" Magnus replied, sadly.

((Sorry, I had to cut this chapter short without a 'scene'. I just can NOT for the life of me figure out who the uke and seme is.. :/ I thought Magnus was the uke, but obviously not, with him having more experience. I've never seen Alec as a uke either. So, comment on who you think is the uke and seme please. Maybe I'll add the next chapter with your suggestion. ON TO THE BOBOLI GARDENS!))


	3. Alec's First Time

"Oh my God, Alexander, look at the view we have here! Isn't it breathtaking?" Magnus squealed, hanging his head out of the hotel window.

"It is pretty." Alec said, leaning next to Magnus. From the window, the boys could see wide expanse of Gardens, gravel avenues and statues and fountains. Just below, visitors chatted and snapped pictures.

"I think this is even prettier that Paris." Magnus said, turning to the Shadowhunter. "Don't you agree?" Alec shrugged and went to explore the hotel.

"Hey, how do you get these places? I'm sure they are expensive."

Magnus smiled, a dazzling smile, and said, "I have my ways."

"Do you want to sight see now, or stay here for now."

"It is nearly dark outside. Why can't we just stay here?"

"Then I am preparing dinner!" Magnus strutted to the kitchen. Alec heard pots banging, fires lighting and frequent curses towards the appliances.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Alec called after hearing the warlock drop something and scream.

"N-no, I got it!" Magnus answered.

_After Dinner_

The warlock and Shadowhunter sat on the hotel couch and kissed each other. Alec had Magnus pressed to the couch. Both boys breathe fast and writhe as they became hard.

Alec pulled away and kissed Magnus's neck, causing the warlock to gasp and moan. The warlock's hand patted Alec's bulge. Alec did not even mind.

So, Magnus continued, trailing his hand into Alec's boxers and stoking his balls.

"I want you." Magnus said.

"I want you too." Alec whispered.

"Should we go into our room?" Magnus asked.

Alec swept the smaller man into his arms and walked him to the room. He gently laid the warlock down and kissed him, pushing his tongue into Magnus's mouth and ground his hips into the other man's hips.

Magnus moaned loudly, and gripped the bed sheets. He flipped over, so Alec was on the bottom. Alec stared up taken aback.

"How did you-"Alec's words were drowned out by Magnus's lips. Magnus's hand trailed down Alec's curves and removed his shirt. Next, he started to unbutton the Shadowhunter's pants. Magnus broke the kiss and trailed kisses down Alec's body; across his chest, down his abdomen and stopped at the bulge.

The warlock licked Alec's manhood. His tongue swirled around his head and stroked his balls. Alec gasped and moaned, grabbing Magnus's head. He bucked his hips forward into the warlock's mouth and deep-throated him.

_His mouth feels so good. Where did he….learn to do that._

Alec's hands held onto Magnus's head for dear life. His face started to turn from left to right.

And his seed squirted into Magnus's mouth and across the warlock's face. Magnus licked his lips and smirked.

"I like hearing you moan."

Alec blushed and looked away from Magnus's come covered face. The Shadowhunter heard the sound of a zipper and looked back up.

"I'll top this one time, so you know what to do." Magnus said, removing more of his clothes. "I'm more of a bottom fan."

"Top?" Alec asked.

Magnus crawled into the bed and wrapped Alec's toned lags around his waist. Magnus kissed Alec and ran his hands up and down the Shadowhunter's back. He licked his fingers and went down to Alec's butt. Magnus squeezed Alec's cheeks and stuck one finger into Alec's hole. Alec gasped tried to get away. Magnus held fast and _shushed _into Alec's lips. Magnus then stuck in a second finger. He started to scissor the Shadowhunter. Alec gasped and cried, but Magnus held him fast.

Slowly, Magnus entered a third one and thrust into Alec. He did not gasp, so Magnus knew he was ready.

Magnus held Alec's hand and slowly entered his piece into Alec. Alec cried out and tried to wiggle from Magnus.

"Shh, Alec, it'll get better. Magnus reassured the boy. Tears formed in his eyes, but being a Shadowhunter, he was used to pain. Alec closed his eyes, gripped Magnus's hand and waited for the pain to subside.

"Alec, you're so tight." Magnus said, into the boy's ear. With a snail's pace, Magnus began to thrust. The pain had completely receded and Alec began to enjoy it. He dug his nail's into Magnus's back and moaned. Magnus was glad he was able to pleasure Alec.

_We are really doing it…and Magnus is really gentle._

Magnus picked up the pace and thrust faster into Alec. The Shadowhunter moaned and gasped.

"Ah-ha-ha-a-ah-"

Magnus thrust faster and harder, pounding the Shadowhunter. Sheen of sweat covered their naked bodies and Magnus was reaching climax.

_Before that happens, I want to make him scream with pleasure._

Magnus rammed into the Shadowhunter. He liked the way Alec bounced against his body as his cock thrust into him.

With the precision of a God of Sex, Magnus hit Alec's spot, instantly making the boy cum into Magnus's stomach. Alec screamed and threw his head back, falling into the bed.

Magnus smirked and pounded the boy. Alec gripped the sheets and moaned, "Magnus, M-Magnus, Magnus- Ah- a-a-ah-"

Magnus hit the sweet spot again, Alec gripped the sheets in clenched fists, and his eyes shut tight. Magnus could see Alec's eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"I-I love you Magnus."

"I love you too." Magnus said coming in Alec and falling in the bed. He crawled next to the boy; Alec passed out in the process. Magnus gingerly kissed his lips and curled up next to the raven-haired Shadowhunter, pleased with himself.

_((The most votes for uke/seme went to Alec as the seme and Magnus as the uke. But ultimately, it had to be Magnus. Alec was a virgin, which would have made the scene awkward and hard to write. So maybe the next scene will be Alec as the seme and Magnus as the uke. Hope you enjoyed it__ You know Alec would want to beat Magnus at making him almost die))_


End file.
